Semicircles
by ProfessionallyCrazedTrigunFan
Summary: Collection of songfics from different characters' POVs.
1. Torn

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or its characters nor do I own the song "Torn" by Natalie Imbruglia.

**Torn - A Songfic**

_I thought I saw a man more to life  
He was warm  
He came around   
And he was dignified  
He showed me what it was to cry _

Ever since I was little Uchiha Sasuke had always been a hero-figure in my eyes. He was everything I thought a boy should be. Handsome, strong, the silent-type, and came from a prestigious family. Every night I used to daydream about what it would be like to marry a boy like that.

But when I mustered the courage to tell him how I felt, he didn't even look at me. He just kept staring off at the horizon from his position in the tree. "_Go away,_" he said. _"I don't have time for your stupid crushes." _I ran all the way home, crying. I was awake all night that night, crying and thinking about the boy who shot me down. It was the first in a line of many rejections, but that night I convinced myself that he rejected me because he didn't want to make the other girls too jealous. I knew _I_ was special.

_Well you couldn't be that man I adored  
You don't seem to know  
Or seem to care  
What your heart is for  
I don't know him anymore _

Time went by. We grew into preteens. I was ecstatic that we were chosen to be on the same team together. I knew it had to be destiny. We were supposed to be together. I had so many opportunities to get closer to him. But every time I tried he pushed me farther and farther away.

We went on more and more missions. He and Naruto did nothing but argue night and day. And still I worshipped him. But as time passed, and the harder the missions got, little by little I could see changes in him.

Then the chunin exams came. It wasn't until our fateful meeting with the Giant Snake himself that I began to see the darkness overcome the light in his eyes. He woke up to save me, but I never would have thought he could be so...demonic. Inhuman. Heartless.

He maimed, killed without a thought. It didn't matter to him. I could tell that he...he enjoyed the flow of blood. It was his power over them, their blood on his hands. But still I held fast to my love. "_I can change him,_" I thought. Fool.

_There's nothin' where he used to lie  
My conversation has run dry  
That's what's going on  
Nothing's right  
I'm torn _

Now I see him, he no longer looks me in the eye. He has no need. He looks right through me. I try to speak to him, to say anything. I can't find the words anymore. It's no longer the awkwardness of youthful infatuation. It's something more akin to fear and desolation. The light of desire burns in his eyes. The desire for power...to kill. I know that goal which he seeks, the destruction of his brother. It's poisoning him.

I'm torn between trying to save him from himself, or allowing him to fulfill his twisted dream. Itachi is truly despicable, having twisted his brother in his nightmares so. I hate him for it, and my heart breaks to see Sasuke brooding over it constantly. An obsession.

_I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed   
Lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late  
I'm already torn _

He's gone now. Gone to seek power from _him_. But before he left, he came to me. The words he spoke are still ringing in my ears. The things he said...nothing but cold contempt behind them. No love, no warmth. He sneered at me, scorned at me for being such a fool.

I can no longer see my heroic image that I had of him as a child. He's become an object of my nightmares. I'm always so cold now, and I feel ashamed for having played the fool. He was right, of course. But I can't let go.

I stare at the ceiling at night and I feel that what was once so perfect is now torn to shreds, my life and the pieces of my heart. I can't find the strength to bend down and pick them up.

_So I guess the fortune teller's right  
I should have seen just what was there and not some holy light  
But you crawled beneath my veins  
And now, I don't care  
I have no luck  
I don't miss it all that much  
There's just so many things  
That I can't touch  
I'm torn _

Ino was right. I should have listened. I had let Sasuke become a god to me, all the time denying what I really saw. I let him control my life and by the time I saw the truth it was almost too late. And I don't even miss the way things used to be, even though it's worse by far now.

Now that he's gone I have to rearrange myself so that he's not there. I never want to go back to who I used to be. In a way Sasuke has helped me more than anyone else. Sometimes it takes a cruel voice pointing out our faults to change us. I wish I could thank him but he'd never understand why or even accept the thanks.

I can't reach him anymore.

_I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed   
Lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late  
I'm already torn _

I'm so tired of waiting and waiting for him to come back. It's been so long that I've almost forgotten about the evil lurking inside of him. But I keep myself sane by turning his words over in my head a thousand times over. The flame that had once burned so bright for him was dim, and I no longer try to recall his face.

He's ripped my world apart and I couldn't care less anymore. He's not coming back, and I'm moving forward inches at a time. My heart no longer skips when I walk by that picture of us, hanging on my wall. Daydreams are dead, dusty and forgotten.

_There's nothin' where he used to lie  
My inspiration has run dry  
That's what's going on  
Nothing's right  
I'm torn _

I no longer walk by our old haunts, the training grounds, the Ramen Hut, or even your old "favorite" tree. I've gotten to be so that I don't even remember why I wanted to be a ninja. I can't remember my reasons beyond wanting to be beside you.

I'm tired of remembering my memories of him. I'm beginning to loathe the face in my head. Unbidden, things serve to remind me of him, of the days of our innocence, if he was ever truly innocent.

_I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed   
Lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late  
I'm already torn _

Years have passed and I no longer dwell on that dark, brooding face. One of these days I might be able to forget entirely. Ah, but fate is too cruel to me. You did come home to me, but now it's too late for us.

_I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Bound and broken on the floor  
You're a little late  
I'm already torn  
I'm torn._

At last he has come back to me, but I no longer want to see his face. I'm tired of you. Tired of seeing your face at night and tired of your stupid voice. I degraded myself for you and played the fool. No more.

I'm done with you Uchiha Sasuke.

Goodbye. I hope you found what you were looking for.

_...**torn**..._

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed my first songfic. Depending on whether you like it or not, I may do a sequel-type songfic from Sasuke's POV. So review and let me know. Arigatou. **


	2. Bound

**Author's Note:** I'm so glad you enjoyed the first fic. Well, I told you I was considering doing a sequel fic from Sasuke's POV. Which this is. Just in case you happened to not notice. But now I've decided to do a few more fics to go along with them, ie. from Orochimaru's POV, Itachi's POV, and Naruto's POV. I know what you're thinking: Woot. And I agree. This songfic is actually more introspective than the first one. After this I'm going to write the sequel songfic to Torn and then the sequel to this one. I konw. I'm confused too.

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own Naruto, it's characters, nor the song "Bound" by Disturbed (who, by the way, rock all socks). Although I imagine I do. n.n

**Bound - A Songfic**

_Darkness cover me_

_I'm not ready to die, girl_

_Because of what you don't tell me_

_I'm not ready to walk inside of where you're taking me_

_I'm not ready to die, girl_

_Because of what you don't tell me_

_I'm not willing to compromise_

_The man I want to be_

I don't need them. They stand in my way. They're like gnats buzzing around my eyes. Disgusting simpering females with their penchant for romanticism. I need no female to stand beside me and coddle my weaknesses. Most especially that odious pink-haired female who has attached herself to me like a bloodsucker. They all wish me to change, to give up my glorious path of power and bloody revenge. Tch. They and their petulant whining. They constantly pester me with their unwanted adulation, when inside they seeth with envy of me. Ha. Let them wallow in their callous pride. I have no need for such petty children.

_Think you're a little bit closer _

_To changing me_

_You're never winning me over_

_You're wasting time_

_Leave me be_

And who is it that always is there in the end to rescue the helpless children when the first sign of danger appears. Ha.I long to see the expression in their eyes on the day I refuse to give in to their pleas. The day I cut my ties with this two-bit village and its fools for inhabitants. But most of all, I want to see _their _expressions. I want to see the fear in _their_ eyes when they realize I am no longer their saviour. I want to see how far I can push _her_ before she breaks. I want to hear the beautiful hatred and loathing in _her _voice as she screams at me for my betrayal. They wish to change me. They want me to laugh in their faces. I will see them all break in the end.

_I'm not ready to die, girl_

_Because of what you don't tell me _

_I'm never going to tow the line of your conformity_

_I'm not ready to die, girl_

_Because of what you don't tell me _

_I'm not ready to leave the realm _

_of Anonymity_

Why does she persist in throwing this lowly emotion known as "love" at me? Love is for the weak-minded who have nothing to cling to but their own stinking damnation. I won't be like them. I will be stronger than their weak, ignorant minds could possibly fathom. I will leave them behind, choking on my chakra. Even _he_, with his kyuubi powers will not surpass me. And as for my hated brother, every moment in my mind's eye I seem him dying at my hands, his blood soaking me. And that is the way it will be, because _that _is the only way I will have it.

_Think you're a little bit closer_

_To changing me_

_You're never winning me over_

_You're wasting time_

_Get away from me_

I will shed the filth of this village from myself. The time has come for me to liberate from this prison of my life. I have seen the one who offers me my desires. It is from him from whom I will take everything. Let me see _his_ face as I plunge my blade into his neck, watching in utter glee as his life spills in torrents. I will have my power and my revenge. What does the cost matter to me? My soul? I need it not where I am going. Into my hellish darkness where no one dares follow, not even _them_.

Deeper I plunge, though I can still hear their screams plaguing me, even in my darkness. I will not return to you. Leave me be and stay away from my mind. I will have none of your filth and corruption. You wish to cure me with your innocence? Ha. You have no innocence. You have been poisoned by me. Fool, Naruto, you cannot change me. You cannot win me over.

You, with your tears, you seek to win my heart. I have none. I sold it for the awesome power I will posses. You, who fall to your knees and prostrate yourself before me, I will not have you. My darkness is too deep for your light to pierce. I see now that where I go, you follow, willing or not. I see that I am drawing you down with me. What do I care of the consequences? What do I care if you shatter into a thousand pieces? Is that not what I wanted?

_Think you're a little bit closer _

_To changing me_

_You're never winning me over_

_You're wasting time_

_Wasting time..._

Enough. Get out of me. What do you know of what I have sacrificed for my revenge and ultimate power? How dare you scream at me that I have nothing. I have everything. You are the one who is reduced to a base.

**...damn you...**

**Author's Note: **Wow. That didn't turn out how I thought it would. It's harder than I thought to write in Sasuke's perspective. Oh well. Did I perform up to task?


End file.
